In my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,094,696, 4,073,659, 4,193,815 and 4,282,037 there are disclosed gilsonite-asphalt emulsion compositions. A number of the compositions are effective for paving surfaces, and others for producing coatings, insulation board materials, etc. As useful as these materials are, skid resistance and the ability of the composition to resist deterioration over long periods of use, especially when exposed to alternating periods of extreme weather conditions, leave something to be desired. It is to still further improved gilsonite-asphalt emulsion compositions having superior paving characteristics as well as a number of other uses that the compositions of the present invention are directed.